The Return of Peter Pan
by Dreamerforever101
Summary: Peter has always been the hero. But what happens when the one with all the solutions is now the one with the problem? Can two girls who loathe each other put away their differences in time to save Peter when he needs it most? Please review.


Chapter 1 

Meagan sat straight up in her bed, cold beads of sweat running down her cheeks. She could've sworn there had been someone walking around her room.

"Sonia?" she whispered. The girl on the bed next to hers grunted. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep," she replied weakly. They were both quiet.

"Sonia?" Meagan whispered again.

"What?" asked Sonia, irritated.

"Were you just walking around?"

"What? No. Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," said Sonia rolling over. Meagan shook her head, she must've imagined it. She sunk back into her pillow and closed her eyes. She stirred once again, eyes flickered, when she felt her bed shake. She pulled her covers over her head, squeezing her sheets in her palms. Meagan was shaking, she bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

"WENDY!" someone cried, hugging Meagan tightly. Meagan couldn't hold it, she screamed out of sheer terror. The person hugging her leapt back in surprise. Meagan scrambled to turn her bedside light on. Sitting on her hair was a boy, probably her age, fourteen. He wore tattered green clothes and a confused expression. "You're not Wendy," he said dejectedly.

"No, sorry," said Meagan, her heart still pounding.

"Then where's Wendy?" the boy asked.

"I haven't a clue," replied Meagan honestly.

"Really? 'Cause you should," Peter stood on the bed and bounced lightly. "You're sleeping in her bed,"

"No, this is my bed," said Meagan, even more confused than before. Sonia yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked upon seeing Peter. She came off slightly harsher than she had meant to, of course, being three o'clock in the morning, manners weren't exactly her main priority.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan, and you?"

"Sonia," she replied sitting all the way up. He turned to Meagan.

"Meagan," she said tugging on one of her auburn curls nervously.

"I would say nice to meet you, but it has not been nice to meet you. For you, are neither who I want or need," said Peter.

"Excuse me?" said Meagan offensively.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Sonia.

"Better question," said Peter. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We're on vacation, neither of us had ever been to England before, so we came here for some downtime, a little R & R, no parents, no worries," Sonia explained.

"Then where's Wendy?" asked Peter again.

"We don't know, who is she?" asked Meagan.

"Just a friend," said Peter. "She lives here,"

"No one actually lives here," said Meagan. "This is an open house, sort of like a hotel you can rent rooms in,"

"Why would they make a hotel of Wendy's house?" Peter wondered aloud. Sonia shrugged.

"I don't know, but no one has live here for over one hundred years," said Sonia. "Why do you need her so desperately?" Peter looked around, although checking to see no one else could hear, then he lowered his voice to a whisper and said;

"I need help,"

"We could help," said Meagan. He scoffed.

"Yeah, right," said Peter sarcastically.

"No, really," said Sonia. Peter shook his head. "Try me," she dared.

"All right, Are you Wendy?"

"No," said Sonia.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Peter.

"No, although-"

"Do you know who John or Michael are?"

"Well, no-"

"Do you have any pirate fighting abilities?"

"I suppose not-"

"Can you fly to Neverland and help me?"

"Can I what!"

"Then thanks for your help. I'll be going now," said Peter turning to leave. Sonia jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Peter, wait. When you said fly to Neverland, what did you mean?"

"Can you fly?" asked Peter again.

"In a plane, I suppose," said Sonia. Peter shook his head.

"You're useless," he turned to leave again but Sonia stopped him for a second time.

"What gives you the right to call me useless?" she asked almost angrily.

"You can't fly,"

"Well, of course not! Can you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I can," he said.

"Liar, you can not," said Sonia.

"How do you think I got here?" asked Peter. Sonia thought for a second.

"I don't know,"

"See, I can fly,"

"That proves nothing," Peter shrugged and turned towards the door. "You can't just walk away from me,"

"I can't? Just watch me," he opened the door but paused and turned back around. "You really don't believe me," he said.

"Why should I?" asked Sonia.

"Because I'm telling the truth," he replied simply.

"Fine, show me," said Sonia challengingly.

"Show you what?" asked Peter.

"Fly," said Sonia. "Go on, do your magic," Peter shrugged and floated up into the air and laid on his back with his hands behind his head. Sonia's mouth hung open.

"I don't know how you did that, really, it doesn't matter, but I know one thing; Pan, you're a freak," he floated back down smiling.

"I want to fly," said Meagan. She hadn't spoke much since Peter had arrived, but she was truly curious.

"Sure, you just need to do three things," he explained stepping towards her. "First I'll sprinkle some fairy dust," he held up a small bottle of what looked like sparkly sand then he scattered a pinch over Meagan's head. Sonia rolled her eyes. "Second you must think happy thoughts," he directed. Meagan nodded again.

"What's the last thing?" she asked. Peter leaned towards her, lowering his voice o a dramatic whisper;

"Believe." Meagan closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists. When she opened her eyes, she was hovering a few feet off the ground. She squealed with delight.

"Oh, don't tell me you're in on this too," said Sonia in disbelief.

"Do you want to try?" asked Peter.

"All right, what the heck," Peter sprinkled the fairy dust and Sonia tried to think happy thought. She opened her eyes but she hadn't moved an inch. "Okay, yeah, you got me, funny joke, ha ha ha, go home now,"

"You don't believe," he said. "Here, I'll help," he gently touched her hand and she instantly shot up three feet in the air. Peter looked up at her, smiling. Sonia's expression went from terror to delight in a matter of seconds.

"See," said Peter. "I told you!" Sonia smiled too.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked. "To Neverland!" Peter led the girls out through their window, taking their first steps on to what would be their greatest adventure ever.

-------------------------------------

And that's chapter 1. I'll try to update soon, I'll update sooner if I get reviews. This chapter was rather slow, but it was mostly used to explain background anyways. I really hope you liked it. Please review.  
xoxo Dreamer


End file.
